The Forever Fear
by El-cruze
Summary: When Lara and Kurtis both have nightmares about each other, they know it's not only a coinsedent. They must team up to find out what is getting into their minds. L&K R&R CHPT. 4 up!
1. Prolauge: when the past returns

**Hey everyone! It's El again! I'm back! Again. I know I'm not done with my earlier story, but I felt like writing another! This doesn't exactly have a solid plot yet so, as usual, give me some ideas!**

**Prologue: When the past returns**

Lara sat, crying on her bed, wondering what had happened. The blood on her hands said enough for her. She had done it, the one thing she claimed not to. She killed him, and she cared about him. She couldn't believe it, it was her. His blood drenched the front of her green top and light tan pants, only to see him laying in front of her, eyes open, blood, piercing red, made a small circle around his open mouth.

The one man to kill, she thought, it had to be him. She lowered her face into her hands and let a single tear drop onto the red, blood drenched sheets. She thought about it more.

There he sat, the man she loved, Kurtis Trent.

Lara sat straight up in bed, and rolled off in the process, pulling out the knife she held under her pillow. She breathed deep, looking around her room to see only silver and gray. No blood, no Kurtis.

That dream, she thought. Did I say love? Why would I say that!

Lara had not seen Kurtis for four months. He had met up with her, finder her at an old hotel in the middle of Paris. Lara and he had drove to the airport and gone their separate ways.

Lara gave Kurits her number, but he didn't return the favor, saying that he would contact her at the right time.

She didn't understand what he, or the dream meant. It all confused her.

The thought scared her though, of the dream of course. She hadn't known him for a few days, and already she was having dreams about him.

She never thought that the words Kurtis and love would come up in the same sentence. Unless it was ' I'd love to hit Kurtis'.

' I think it's time to check up on Kurt', Lara thought to herself, going over to the computer and hacking onto a website of American profiled.

Kurtis was listed in a small apartment complex in New York.

" Next stop," Lara said out loud," New York"

EL- I know, it's short. But it's longer than the last one (For those who have read The Dark and Blue) My first story (And this one too) will get much better as they go on! I'll write more with good reviews!

**Piece out!**


	2. Chapter 1: dragheart

**_The Forever Fear: Erin Hayden_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cheractors or places, only the plot._**

_**YES! I'm back, (finally)**_

**_Chpt. 1: Drag-heart_**

Lara was out the door and on the plane before Winston could give a thought to protest. She walked into the air terminal in New York wearing her long, dark jeans and a short black jacket covering a white top.

'Next stop, try to find this adress,' she said to herself bitterly, looking down at the crumpled paper in her hand. '52987 Redgewald apartment complex, Avacado st.' it read.

Lara walked out onto the street, loking at the nearest street sign.' You've got to be joking me,' she said to herself as she looked at the sign reading Avacado St.' And there's my luck.'

Lara walked hurridly down the street, tuning onto Avacado street. She looked around again, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. The street was rough, griffitie lined the chipped brick walls. Garbage cans were knoked over, spewing trash over the street.

She walked down the sidewalk, avoiding as many cats as she could, her boots making strange thudding noises, and the scent of wast filled her sensitive nose.

A sign cought her attention. It read,' edgewald Apartment complex'. She gave it a puzzled look, then, looking down, she found a cardboard peice. Turning it over, it had a large 'R' on it.

' This must be the place.' she thought to her self, dropping the cardboard and walking into the double doors. Inside, an old, craked desk sat infront of a small door. Behind the desk, sat an old woman, sleeping. Her snores herd from very far away. A bell sat next to her. Lara lightly pushed it.

The old woman sat bult upright, holding a butcher knife." Whose in the tea house?" she yelled, putting down the knife when she saw it was only Lara." Oh, hello my dear. How can I help you?" she sighed and took out a notepad.

" I'm looking for an, old friend. He's said to be living here." Lara inquired, smiling at the old woman, who did the same. " Kurtis Trent," She said hopefully. The old woman lite up.

" Oh, Mr.Trent? Yes, room 20, second floor. I believe he's home, I saw him go upstars last night and he hasn't come down yet. He looked pretty tired and had a large would on his arm. Go right ahead." The woman sat back down and started to write in her notebook. Lara climed the stares, walking into the old, wat carpeted hall with many doors on each side.

'25, 24, 23, 22, 21, ah 20.' Lara stood infront of the door, staring at it. _What am I doing here? I had a dream and now I'm just here. Oh well, to late to turn back now._ She knoked the door. Waiting as she herd sounds of other apartments.

She herd footsteps behind the door and a television. Seconds later the door opened, reveling a Kurtis, dressed only in green trousers. His perfectly toned torso cover in a lone scar, and a bandage on his upper right arm.

He looked at her, shoked.

" Lara? What are you... Do you wanta come in?" He asked, studdering and steeping away from the door to let her in. She nodded, trying her hardest not to stare at his perfectly toned body.

Once inside, Kurtis shut the door, turning to Lara as she looked around.

" How did you find me?" He asked, taking a step closer to her.

She sighed, looking him in the face." I looked you up on the internet." She said planely, sitting down on the sofa. Kurtis walked in to another room, taking a black tank to and pulling it on over his head.


	3. Chapter 2: reason

**El- sorry I took so long, and that this is so short. The next chapter should be longer though.**

**disclaimer on first chpt.**

**_Chtp. 2 reason_**

Kurtis sighed as he entered the living room once more. Lara sat perched on the end of his beat up 70's couch, looking into the light of the late morning. He hadn't expected to see her, let alone have her come. He didn't know what to do.

She didn't move, look, and it looked as though she wasn't breathing. She sat perfectly still. Fixed opon the glowing light. Kurtis scratched the back of his neck and walked over to sit beside her. When he did, she didn't look at him or falter her vision. He hated the pause.

" So, what, may I ask, are you here for?" He asked, feeling stupid by the comment. He once again was forced to scratch the back of his neck in confusion. He didn't know why his words got so jumbled when he was around her. The feeling made him angry at times, but he presisted.

" I... well, I had this strange dream you see." She answered, not taking her eyes off the window." It- well- you were in it and-" Lara was forced to stop as Kurtis's head snapped in her direction.

"What! You had a dream about me?" Kurtis asked, Lara nodded." I had a strange dream about you too!" He stared.

" It was probably a coincidence Kurtis, I mean really-" Kurtis stopped her again.

" No, if it was only that, then why did you come here? I mean it's not like you just," Kurtis slowed down," Wanted to see me... did you?" Kurtis cocked his head to one side. Lara stared out the window. She shrugged.

" Well.. no.. I mean," She paused as Kurtis looked at her in confusion. She sighed, taking her eyes from the window and once again, looking into his beautiful blue eyes." I did want to see you, but..." She stopped," Hey, wern't you born in Utah?" She changed the subject.

" Yeah, why?" Kurtis asked.

" Well, why arn't you there, I mean, why New York?" Lara slid off the arm of the couch and sat on the cusion beside Kurtis. Their bare armes toughed momentarily, making both shift uncomfortably.

Kurtis shrugged," You know what! I might as well tell you, I might need your help anyway." Kurtis said half to himself, standing up. Lara looked at him with a suspicious glance." I'm here for the kid." he stopped.

" What kid?" Lara asked hesitently. Kurtis ran his hands through his hair.

" I probably said to much already." he waved a hand in her direction, facing away. Lara stood.

" No, tell me." She put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at it.

" Well, he is the... the child of Karel." Kurtis looked at the ground.

" Why do you need him?" Lara took her hand from his shoulder.

" Well, you killed Karel right?" Lara nodded," Then his power doesn't just disappear, it goes to the next in line. Sence his wife, Lena, is dead, the power goes to Terry. His son! He needs to be distroyed, you know, or the world will be in danger, again! Then _I _have to save it, _again!_" Kurtis stopped. Breathing hard.

Lara stood, wide eyed. It took her a moment to comprehend his words.

" Terry, unfortunatly, needs to be taked out." Kurtis said slower." If not, he could use his power to take over."

" Then... we must do what needs to be done." Lara stated. Kurtis stared at her.

" Your agreeing? I thought you would say something about not harming a child." Kurtis cocked his head.

" Well, I can't say I agree with it totally, but I don't want the nefilim around any more than you do." she deadpanned, showing no emotion." We have to get rid of them, then maybe I can have a brake." She stated, her last comment with a bit of sarcasm.

" Ok then, tonight, we go to his foster home." Kurtis said, taking out a map.

" How much do you know about this kid?" Lara asked, looking at the map.

" Not much, but enough." Kurits took his boren X from a small leather pouch." You ready for this?"

Lara smiled," You don't know that well do you?" She smirked, taking out her own gun.

**EL- well, the next chapter should be really good! They get Terry from the foster care! Yes, Karel had a kid.**

**I'm writing without a grammer check b/c right now, I don't have one. Sorry. This chapter, I had to look up a bunch of word in the dictionary. ( I even had to look up the word dictionary) See you in a few days! **


	4. Chapter 3: A Foster

**Hey, I'm back again...yes, after ALL this time! I really haven't had time lately! We just had my dad's 50th birthday party today and I've had alot of homework, but I think everyone does these days huh? Oh well, on with the show!**

Chtp. 3 A foster

Lara sat on the back of the moterbike, loosely clutching to Kurits's waist. They had been on the road a mere two hours from New York, and her backside had become a bit uncomfortable. Kurtis had informed her that Terry lived in Rochester, a few hours out from their position in New York city. Lara had argued that she should drive, and Kurtis asked why. Her only response was," Piss off..." and Kurtis only smirked.

Now they were about there, armed with their witts, guns, and hesitation around each other. Lara had looked Kurtis over when she first arived at his appartment, thinking he looked as bad as ever. Now that sleepy look he held she found attractive. Not to say the least.

" Are we there yet?" Lara teased, trying hard to annoy Kurtis as much as possible. He ignored her comment, keeping his eyes on the road.  
Many hours ago, Lara was calm and ready to fight. Now she was trying to be annoying and loud. Kurtis didn't know weather it was the fact she lost the chance to drive or if she got that way on any long ride. Although he didn't care, he wanted her to shut up!

" Are we there yet!" Lara asked more slowly, causing Kurtis to grit his teeth in response. Lara sighed, looking around her at the landscap. The open feilds they had been in many moments before were replaced with scruffy looking buildings and trash.

" Welcome to Rochester Lady Croft." Kurtis inquired, lifting a hand to his surroundings. He smirked when he heard her snort. Kurtis handed her a peice of paper." The directions should be on the left side of that." He told her, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. Lara read.

" Go down Bean St..." She looked up at a street sign." Ok, were on that street. Turn at the sign reading 'Kinder Light' and go to mailbox 3902"  
She looked up again, seeing a sign ahead, illuminated by two glow lights. It read 'Kinder Light'.

" Turn here." Lara commanded, pointing at the street ahead. Kurtis did so, turning into a street with nothing but mailboxes and long driveways. The houses were covered from view with huge willow trees. Lara looked at each mail box.

" Here it is.." Kurtis slightly turned his head to look at Lara," We'll park in the bush and sneak up to the house." Kurtis stopped the engine and waited for Lara to dismount before swining a leg over.He rolled the bike into a large bush perched near the mailbox, comeing out and joining Lara as they slowly made their way up to the entrence arch.

Kurtis looked at the house and let out a whistle. Lara shrugged.

" It doesn't look bigger then my east and west wing put together." She smiled as Kurtis gave her a surprised expression.

Inside the entence arch was a huge fountain, four spouts in the middle shot up bursts of crystle clear water, spraying Kurtis and Lara both with a light mist. The old brick path led around each side of the fountain, comeing together at the stairs leading to a pair of large, rusting, redish-brown painted iron doors. The three floors were graced by many square, old fashioned windows, looking down upon the grounds. One of these, Lara noticed, was partway open.

Lara gestured Kurtis to the halfway opened window on the first floor. They hurried over and looked in. The room was a study, a large wooden desk and many bookshelves sat in the shadowed room. They both climbed in, careful of the old, creaking floorboards.

Lara paced over to the door leading to the hallway. Poking her head out, she noticed movement in the room across from the study. She motioned for Kurtis to come to the door. As he did, the door across the hall opened and shut lightly, small footsteps sounded farther and farther away, leading into a smaller door.

Lara let her breath out, looking at Kurtis and nodding to him. She then checked the hall once more before stepping out and heading towards were the footsteps went. She was stopped by Kurtis's hand on her shoulder, sending a warm shudder over her body. She turned back.

" I'll look down this corridor, you go down that one. See if you can find out who that was." She nodded," If you find Terry, knock him out and bring him back to the study, ok?" Lara nodded again before heading down the hall. She turned back to see Kurtis leave around the corner.

Lara causiously walked down the hall in stealth stance, ready for any awakened person.

Kurtis rounded the corner and walked catlike down the hall, turning ever corner with ease.' This isn't gonna be easy. I've done this sort of thing before, but not to a kid.' he thought, turning into a large dining room.

The next door he went through brought him to another long hallway with many doors. 'might as well start with the first one.' he thought, taking his gun out and heading into the first door to his left.

It was a bedroom, many beds with gray bedspreds lined the walls, all, as it looked, were occupied.'shit' Kurtis exclaimed to himself.

* * *

Lara headed into the door she herd the little footsteps go into. The room was a toy room, filled, at one side, with dolls and play houses, and the other side, with mini cars and board games.

She carefully looked around for the little personn, but only finding shadows. She sighed, turning to leave, but a dim light behind her caught her attention.

* * *

Kurtis looked at the end of the beds, each had a name on it. Jan, Keke, Diana, Jackie, Henrieta, and the only unoccupied bed was labled Terry.

* * *

Lara turned. A light came from the corner of the room. A striking ball of dim light. She started towards it, but stopped short and turned as she herd a scratching noise behind her.

On the wall behind her, the wall began to peel itself. Long strips of wallpaper were ripped of the wall by an unknown presence. Lara only stared in wonder.  
As the wallpaper stripped, it began to form letters.'K' then 'E' 'Y' 'S' Lara was oblivious.

Suddenly the wind began to blow, as if a tornado had entered the room. The whole wall began to burn, and instead of words, came a face. Lara gasped.

* * *

Kurtis sensed something wrong. He quickly slipped into far-see mode, gliding down the hall, and into the room Lara had entered. He found her standing, facing the far wall, a terrified look upon her face. He didn't have the time to turn around before an unknown force pushed him back into his body.

* * *

Lara gapped at the face. Her eyes began to burn and she wanted to look away, but could not.

The face was horrible. The eyes were black, with a tint of red. Short thin stripes of skin looked torn from beneth the eyes where blood poured out. The mouth appered to be stiched shut with what looked like nails, and a thin, bloody strip ran around the neck.

Lara felt as if she would through up. It felt as if the face was burning itself into her mind. She blinked, and it suddenly wasn't there, she looked around. Only the playroom she had been in a few moments ago. Wallpaper still on the walls, but there was a small girl sitting on the floor, playing with a doll. Lara paused. Then walked over to her, and knelt.

"Are you ok?" Lara asked. The girl gave no responce. Lara pondered for a moment. Perhaps the girl was deph, or perhaps she just wasn't paying attention.  
" Can you look at me please."

The girl slowly brought here head up. When her face came into view, Lara gasped and fell back.

The girls face was the exact one on the wall.

* * *

Kurtis's sense of dread grew as he lightly ran towards the room Lara had entered. He found her laying on the floor, gapping at a little girl. Her face was in a look of shock. Kurtis looked at the little girl. She looked normal enough. Still, Lara gapped. She then began to shudder.

Kurtis put his hand on Lara's shoulder, she snapped back into reality, looking at him hard.

" Kurtis!" She begane, then she seemed to remember the girl. When she looked at her though, her face was normal. A pretty young face in fact. She settled.

" What was that about?" Kurtis asked. Lara brushed him off quickly, gitting to her feet. Kurtis sighed, then turned to the girl. " What's your name?" The girl seemed to be thinking before she answered.

" My name is Terry."

**SOOOOOOOO... what do ya think! Spooky! Well, ok, it's not THAT scary, but hey, I have to twist the story up a little right! Sorry it took me so long! But with my English report due in two days and everything, tests and such, I have a limited time.  
I was going to submit this last night, but the computer kicked me off the internet, so I'll right more soon! Hope you all enjoyed.  
-E**


End file.
